The present invention relates to a book that is useful in stimulating a child""s imagination and/or desire to read and learn. More particularly, the present invention relates to a book with a cover and/or pages having a mechanical means for activating a pop-up figure. Most particularly, the present invention is related to a book having a simple mechanical means for directly causing a figure associated with the theme of the book to pop-up upon opening the front cover, last page or other page of the book.
Devices for stimulating a child""s imagination and/or desire to learn are well-known in the art. Books are especially useful in this regard. The market for children""s books is highly competitive. Publishers are constantly developing features for books that they believe children will find appealing. Further, books intended for children are often designed to be educational and useful in teaching children reading skills and elementary concepts such as colors, shapes, counting, the alphabet, etc.
Books of the aforementioned types take many forms. For instance, Stone, U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,149, teaches a stuffed animal apparatus that includes one or more storage compartments in which visual and/or audio materials may be stored and displayed. The storage compartments are disposed in the stuffed animal body or in an appendage. Theobald et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,648, teaches an animal figure that may be used as a cover for a book. Morris, U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,199, teaches a book wherein one or more of the covers or pages are bound with a spine containing a pop-up toy. The pop-up toy is activated by means of a crank on the spine of the book and/or an electronic device.
No prior art, however, teaches or suggests a book with a simple mechanical means for directly causing a figure associated with the theme of the book to pop-up upon opening the front cover, last page or other page of the book. Hence, the present invention is a useful tool for stimulating a child""s imagination and/or desire to read and learn.
The present invention concerns a device that stimulates a child""s imagination and/or desire to read and learn.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a useful children""s book including a mechanical means for causing a figure associated with the theme of the book to pop-up upon opening the front cover, last page or other page of the book.
It is a further object of this invention to allow a user to develop reading, imagination, creativity, and thinking skills.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an outlet for educational entertainment that is easy to use and relatively cost-efficient to manufacture.
These and other objectives will become evident to those skilled in the art from the specification. To these ends, the book of the present invention comprises a front cover; a back cover; at least one page between the front and back covers; a housing for a pop-up figure; wherein at least one of the front cover, back cover or page are provided with a mechanical means for causing a figure associated with the theme of the book to pop-up upon opening the front cover, last page or other page of the book.